Fullmetal Alchemist: The Serenity Alchemist
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: What if Edward and Alphonse had a sister? What if she could change their fate?
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Alchemist: The Serenity Alchemist

Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Courtney Elric. Daughter of Hoenheim and Trisha Elric. I have two brothers. Their names are Edward and Alphonse, Al for short. We all have golden hair. Edward and Al have gold eyes while I have brown ones. Everyone else calls Edward, Ed. But not me. He's just... Edward to me. Life is perfect. Except for the fact that our father left us when Al was a baby. Al thinks that one day he will come back, but Edward and I doubt it.

"Courtney?" I hear Al say.

"Yes, Al?" I say to him.

"N-nothing.." Al says, like he just lost his courage.

I know that Al worries about Edward and I. Edward is on the other side of the study with his nose in another alchemy book.

What is alchemy, you ask?_ Human kind cannot acquire anything without first giving something in return of equal value; that is the first rule of Alchemy._

"Edward?" I say, looking at him.

"What Courtney?" Edward says not looking up from his book.

"Edward, lets take a break for a while.." I say.

"Wha- no, Courtney." Edward says looking up from his book. A big mistake.

I made a puppy dog face and Edward sighed. "Fine. I guess we can go out for a while..." Edward said.

"Yayyyyy!" I say. Both the boys look at me like I have gone insane.

"I- I mean... cool." I say, mentally smacking myself in the forehead. Edward is the oldest child and Al is the youngest. So that means I'm stuck in the middle.

We start to head out so I say, "Al? You gonna join us?" I ask.

"Of course." Al says, grinning at me.

**Weeks later**

"Edward, Courtney, Alphonse! Dinner time!" Mom calls from inside the house.

"Coming mother." Edward says. We are about to attempt Alchemy.

Edward wants to fix Winry's doll.

Edward totally likes Winry. I tease him all the time about it but he denies every time.

I draw the transmutation circle in the dirt. We all three perform Alchemy and the doll fixes. Winry screams and starts to run.

I roll my eyes. Winry is such a girl. I'm not one of those prisses that scream when they see Alchemy; I embrace it.

"Winery? It's alright. We just fixed your doll. It's okay. Shh..." I say, running back to Winry.

I always have this way of calming people.

"Oh- okay." Winry says, sniffling. We walk back over to where my brothers are sitting.

"Winry? You should go home okay?" Edward says, his voice filled with concern.

"Okay, Ed." Winry says, walking away.

"Wait Winry! Be careful, all right?" I yell after her.

"I will Courtney." Winry says and then hugs me.

I suck in my breath loudly. I don't like hugging. EVER! Unless its from Mom, Edward, or Al.

"Yeah, whatever." I say, patting her back awkwardly. Winry lets go and walks toward her home. I walk back to my brothers.

I swear their jaws are about to fall off.

"What?" I say innocently.

"I thought that you didn't like Winry." Edward says.

"She's alright." I say, shrugging.

We head inside to where Mom is tapping her foot.

"Finally." Mom says.

"Sorry momma." I say, knowing Mom can't resist when I call her that.

We all eat. When we are done, mom clears the table.

All of a sudden, I hear a big clank of dishes. Mom has fainted.

"Mom? Mom!" I scream. We all scream her name. I go check her pulse.

She- she's dead. I sob loudly.

"Courtney? Is she-" Al asks.

"Yes, Alphonse. She is dead." I say, my head hanging down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Edward yells, falling to his knees.

_This is too much._

* * *

I run out of the house to the river. When I get there, I fall to my knees and sob.

All of a sudden, I hear leaves rustling.

"Who- who is there?" I say, kind of scared.

"It's me, Noah, your best friend." Noah says, walking out into the open.

"N-noah?" I say, stuttering. I feel anger building up inside of me. I punch him in the shoulder.

"Oww! What was that for Court?" He says, rubbing his shoulder.

"You bastard! Why did you scare me like that?" I say, tears in my eyes.

"Why are you crying? I should be the one crying cause you punched me." Noah says.

"My mother is dead." I say, sobbing.

"Oh, Court..." Noah says attempting to comfort me but failing.  
_This is why this dude is my best friend_.

"I'm sorry Court... but this could be a good thing." Noah says.

"How could this possibly be good?" I screech coldly at him.

"It shows that you actually have a heart." Noah says.

I punch him in the shoulder again. "Jerk!"

"On a more serious note, Courtney, I really am sorry." Noah says,sincerity in his eyes.

"It's okay." I say drying up my tears. Mom wouldn't want me to cry. "I- I should go home." I say getting up.

"Wait, Court. You shouldn't walk home by yourself." Noah says.

"Why? Cause I'm a girl?" I say, bitterness in my voice. "No. Because you need a friend. Shall we?" Noah says, offering his hand. "We shall." I say taking his hand. We walk hand-in-hand back to the house.

* * *

** At the Elric house **  
I walk into the house and it's dark.

"Edward? Alphonse?" I call out.

"I'm home!" I call.

"Courtney?" I hear Al's quiet voice say.

I hold my arms open and he runs into them. He puts his head on my shoulders, sobbing.

"Shhhh, Alphonse. You're okay." I say rubbing his back. Al lifts his head from my shoulder.

"Alphonse? Where is Edward?" I ask.

"He ran off to Dad's study." Al says shrugging.

"Edward!" I yell as I run towards Dad's study. When I get to the study, Edward has his nose stuck in another book. It's called, 'the history of human transmutation'.  
_Why would Edward want to read that?_  
"Edward? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Super. Courtney?" Edward says.

"Yes, brother?" I say.

"Wait. Alphonse needs to hear that too. Alphonse!" Edward shouts.

Al runs to the study and sits next to me.

"Alphonse, Courtney? We need to bring Mom back to life." Edward says, finally looking up from his book.

_**"WHAT?"** _Alphonse and I yell in pure horror.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry If it sucks. Lol. This was my first Fullmetal Fic. So... yeah.  
**

**REVIEW!  
**

** V  
**

** V  
**

** Click it!~~~ You know you wanna!  
**

**-Silvershine :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Fullmetal Alchemist: The Serenity Alchemist

Chapter 2

"B-but Edward! We can't!" Al says.

"Maybe we can." I say.

"M-mom wouldn't want us to do that." Al says, panicking.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT MOM WANTS?" Edward asks, shouting in the process.

"I- I don't." Alphonse whispers, tears in his wide golden eyes.

Edward's anger fades when he sees Al's tears.

"Al? Alphonse? I'm sorry. We just- we just have to try. For Mom." Edward says.

"Yeah, Al. For Mom." I say, patting Al's back.

"Are you in Al?" I ask, brown eyes meeting gold.

"Yes, sister." Al says.

"Okay, so we're all in this together." I say, smiling. I hug them both.

Al looks up and grins at me.

"There's the Al that I know and love; the optimistic one!" I say, grinning back.

"You too are grinning like total idiots." Edward says, looking at us like we are insane.

"Oh, just shut up and hug me, you pessimist, you!" I say, holding my arms open.

Edward hugs me and mumbles,"I am _not_ a pessimist."

"Dude, you totally are." I say, chuckling to myself. We head to bed for the night.

_So much has happened in one night. I think it's time to turn in._

I get into the bed and roll over on to my side.

"Courtney?" I hear Al say.

I turn over and say,"Yes, Al?"

"Umm... Can I sleep with you tonight?" Al says, looking at me with his doe-like eyes. "Sure, Al." I say, patting the spot next to me. "Courtney?"

"Yes Al?" I ask.

"Can you sing that song Mom used to sing?" Al asked, his golden eyes sparkling.

"Sure." I say.

_"I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh,_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.  
_

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well,  
_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.  
_

_'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right, when you've gone away.  
_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore."_ I sing until I hear Al's breathing slow. _  
_

I kiss Al's forehead and try to fall asleep. After a while, I just give up and head outside to think. I get to the porch and sit down. I hum Mom's song to myself, hoping that it will make me feel better.

"You couldn't sleep either huh?" I hear Edward say from behind me, scaring me in the process.

"Gosh Edward, scare me like that one more time and I then I will see a punch in your future." I say, angry that he would scare me like that.

"Courtney?" Edward says to me.

"Yes Edward?" I ask.

"Why do you act so tough all the time?" Edward asks me.

_That was a good question. Why did I do that? Maybe it's cause I don't want to get hurt. I've never found a satisfying reason. I just... do it._

"I don't know, Edward." I say.

"Why don't you know?" Edward asks, annoying me.

"I just... don't know Edward. I can't explain it." I say.

"Tell me when you figure it out." Edward says, looking away.

"That song you were humming; it was Mom's song wasn't it?" Edward asks me, looking thoughtful.

"Yup." I say, popping the "p".

"Edward? What's the plan with bringing Mom back to life?" I ask.

"We study human transmutation for a few months and then the plan is put in action." Edward says, looking me straight in the eye.

"How do you know that it will work?" I ask him.

"I don't. But we have to try, right?" Edward asks me.

"Right." I say, not really sure anymore.

* * *

***Days later***

"When did you guys stop having fun?" Winry asks, complaining in the process. "When our mother died." I say, grimly. "Oh- Right." Winry says sadly.

* * *

***The day of the Plan***

We paint the transmutation circle on the floor of Dad's study.

"Ready, guys?" Edward asks.

"Ready." I say, taking a deep breath.

"S-sure." Alphonse stutters.

"Don't be scared Al." Edward says.

"Let's go for it." I say, voice full of determination.

We place our hands on the transmutation circle and it starts to glow. The glow of the golden light is so spectacular that we all grin. The plan is working.

Then all of a sudden, the golden light flashes red. Something went wrong. Something went terribly wrong. Edward and I scream so loudly that I'm sure all of Resembool can hear it.

_Where's Alphonse? _

I try and crawl to where I think Al is but I can't. My left arm and right leg are gone. Blood is pouring out of them.

"EDWARD?" I scream.

"Courtney? Where's Al?" Edward asks me.

Then the smoke cleared.

Alphonse's clothes are empty.

"NO! ALPHONSE!" I yell and sob.

"Damn it! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Edward yells, frustrated with himself. I see an arm move.

"Mom? Is that you?" I ask. But that thing we saw, what ever it was, it wasn't our mother.

We failed. Failed.

I see Edward dip his fingers in our now mingled blood.

Edward says, "Courtney. Grab that armor." I grab it and Edward draws a small transmutation circle on the inside.

"Together, Courtney?"

"Together." I say, nodding.

_Give me back my brother, give me back my brother, give me back my brother.  
_

We use alchemy. A light flashes.

"It worked." I say in awe.

* * *

***Edward, 15. Courtney, 15. Alphonse, 14***

We walk through the desert.

"Where's the water? If there was grass, I could make it into bread. I'm starving!" Edward complains.

"I am too." I say.

"Hey, where's Al?" I ask. Edward screams.

Alphonse had grabbed his foot and said,"I'm right here!"

Al pulls himself back up.

"I don't understand why you sink!" Edward says, frustrated.

"He gets filled up." I say, defending Al.

"With what?" Edward says, kicking Al's armor.

A bunch of sand falls on top of him. Al and I laugh loudly.

"What's so funny?" Edward asks.

"You got buried in sand. Probably 'cause you're so short." I joke.

"Well, you're the same height as me so what now?" Edward says.

"Hey Edward!" I say.

"What?" Edward says.

"DISTRACTION!" I yell after throwing sand in his face.

"Run Al, run!" I yell as I run away from the now angry Edward.

"Get back here!" Edward shouts as he chases us in circles.

"Why what are you going to do?" I yell.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you chasing us?" Al shouts.

"Stop and find out!"

"I promise I won't get buried again!" Al shouts at Edward.

"Not unless it's by me!"

I stop running with Al and walk toward the middle of the circle. I watch them run in circles over and over again.

_Boys are so stupid. _

* * *

***At** **Liore* **

We head into Liore and it has a bunch of weird statues.

Edward looks tired because his shoulders are drooping.

"Brother, are you okay?" Al asks Edward.

"No. And it's your fault." Edward says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Cause he wouldn't stop when I told him to." Edward said.

"That's because you were chasing me!" Al says, defending himself.

"I was chasing you because you dumped sand on me!"

"That's cause you kicked him." I say.

"Shut up! I'm too tired to argue." Edward said.

"Water. I can almost hear it." Edward says, longingly.

"Wait Edward. You can hear it!" I say, excitedly.

Edward sees what I am talking about and we run like maniacs toward the water.

"WATER! WATER!" Edward yells.

We run towards the thing where the water is and we stop.

Our faces fall. The mysterious liquid is red.

"Is it blood?" I ask.

"Try red wine." Edward says.

A man grabs Edward by the collar and says, "Hey! You know that kids aren't allowed around here!"

We quickly explain that we aren't from around here.

"Oh, that explains it. Forgive me. I thought that you were trying to steal a little sip." The man says.

"A fountain full of red wine? You guys must be loaded." I say.

"We do alright here. Oh. Almost forgot. Time for a little soul food."

He turns on the radio. I hear the music echo everywhere. The whole town must be listening to it. Edward and I have our '_What the fuck?_' faces on. Then both of our faces shift to disgust when a guys voice comes on. Some bullshit about a sun god.

"This is freaky." I say.

"Your brother is in a suit of armor and both of you are in gloves in the middle of the desert and you call us freaks?"

We suck our OJ. The guy sizes up and asks, "What are you? Some kind of street performers?"

Edward does a spit-take. "No way Pops. Do my sister and I look like clowns to you?" Edward says, anger in his voice.

"Well you must have some kind of reason for traveling this far into the desert."

"We're just tracking something down. Who's that guy?" I ask.

"Why, that's Father Cornelo."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Edward says.

"You've never heard of FATHER CORNELO?"

**Author's note:**

**I hope whoever is reading enjoys the chapter.  
**

**Reviews make the world go round.  
**

**-Silvershine  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Fullmetal Alchemist: The Serenity Alchemist

Chapter 3

"Nope." I say. "What's so great about him?" I add, tilting my head.

The guys next to me said,"He can perform miracles! I've never seen anything else like it! Liore was a god-forsaken dust bowl before Cornelo showed up. Now we're a full on desert paradise!"

"He showed us the sun god, and he blessed us..." People said.

Then Edward said, interrupting the people talking,"I just remembered, we have to be somewhere."

"Are you ready to split Al?" I say, getting up.

"Sure." Al says. Al's head hit the roof when he got up. I always knew being too tall brought no good.

The radio that was playing that nonsense fell down and broke. I almost cheered, but I knew that wouldn't hold up good with the townspeople.

"Oops!" Al says.

"Now you've done it buddy!" The old guy said angrily.

"Don't bust a lung grandpa. We can fix it." I say, rolling my eyes.

"It's in a thousand pieces!" The old guy argues.

"I'm sorry." Al says, his head hanging down.

"Let me try." Al says, addressing Edward and I.

"Sure." I say, nodding.

Al draws a transmutation circle.

"What's the drawing for?" The old guy asked me.

"You'll see."

Alphonse puts his hands together and a gold light flashes. Then the radio is fixed.

_So. He hasn't lost his touch. I was getting a little worried._

The crowd surrounding us gasps.

"Wow! Your buddy can work miracles like Cornelo!" The old guy said in awe.

"It's not like that." I say, annoyed that they think that this is a 'miracle'.

"It's science. We're alchemists." Al says proudly.

"Yes, we're the Elric Siblings." Edward says, finally getting into the conversation. "Not to brag or anything, but we're pretty well known." Edward adds being the self-centered person that he is.

"Elrics? Never heard of you."

"I fix things for a living though, let me know if you need a job."

"They don't need any jobs." This beautiful woman in a hood says. "That's Edward and Courtney Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Serenity Alchemist. They've been quite the celebrities around the city. They say that they're real child prodigies." The woman adds.

Edward smirks.

Then, to Edward's dismay, people gather around Al and I.

"Wow, real live famous people!" "Ah! I see. You got your name 'Fullmetal' from your suit of armor!"

"Um... I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist. He is." Al says, gesturing towards Edward.

_Boy, I bet they feel stupid._

The people stare at Edward all bug eyed like.

"You mean that little shorty right there?" One guy said, scratching his head.

_Oh no! Control your temper Edward..._

"WHO YOU CALLING 'SHORTY'? CAN A 'SHORTY' DO THIS? I'M STILL GROWING YOU BACKWARDS DESERT FREAKS!" Edward shouts, losing his temper and swinging them around in circles.

I am giggling the whole time.

"I see that there's still excitement here today." This tall girl with pink bangs says, smiling.

"Ah, Rose!" The old guy said.

The guys stop fighting all of a sudden. I'm still giggling because it's funny how they stopped.

"Don't mind me. I'd hate to spoil the fun." Rose says.

I finally stop giggling and say, "Oh, there's no point in them stopping there fighting. They do it all the time. I should know, I'm their sister. Hi. I'm Courtney Elric." I say holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you." Rose says, shaking my hand.

Al says, "My name's Alphonse."

"And I'm Edward. Courtney and Alphonse's older brother." Edward says, smugly.

"Older brother? But shouldn't it be the other way around?" Rose asks, not intentionally knocking Edward down a peg.

"He didn't drink his milk when he was younger." I explain while joking in the process.

"Well you didn't either!" Edward says.

"I'm taller than you by an inch!" I say.

"Wow! A whole inch!" Edward says, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Hey, Rose. Maybe you should take these people down to the temple. They says that they're looking for something." The old guy said to Rose.

"Um... That's okay... We don't really..." Al says, hesitating.

"It's okay if you don't have an offering today. Besides, Father Cornelo has extra lodgings that he keeps for travelers." Rose says.

Edward's face brightens.

"We don't-" Al starts to say but he is interrupted by Edward.

"Actually, we might just take you up on that offer. Wouldn't we guys?" Edward says, winking at us.

"Right." I say winking back.

"Sure." Al says.

Rose gestures for us to follow her. We walk through the town. The boys are engaged in their own conversation so I go up to the front with Rose.

"Hey, Rose, right?" I say.

"Yup. Courtney, is it?" Rose asks.

"Yup. So, what's it like living here?" I ask.

"It's a blessing." Rose says, smiling to herself.

I look around to see that the boys weren't listening.

"Hey, Rose, say something about Edward's height. He goes bananas!" I whisper.

The boys were so engaged in there conversation that when Rose started to speak, Edward jumped a little.

"I wouldn't worry. Father Cornelo will help you find what you're looking for. And if you show that you're faithful, I bet that he'll make you taller!" Rose teases.

"What is wrong with you people? It's not my fault that all of you are freakishly tall." Edward says, losing his temper.

We all laugh.

* * *

***Later***

"I spoke to Rose. That grave is her boyfriend. She's convinces that Cornelo will bring him back. Her boyfriend was the only thing she had left. Her parents died when she was a little girl." I say, nodding towards Rose, who is standing in the graveyard.

"So Cornelo is lying to her." Edwards says, darkly.

"What if he isn't? What if he actually can work miracles?" Al says.

"What if Al?" Edward says. He obviously is in one of his 'I won't take any crap' moods.

* * *

***Days later***

"So if you polish the alter and pray enough, someone who is dead will come back to life." Edward states sarcastically.

Rose turns around and smiles,"Something like that."

I get annoyed. _Why did __Edward make me come here with him?_

Edward sighs and opens his notebook. He starts to list the ingredients that I'm all too familiar with.

"Water- 35 liters, Carbon- 20 kg, ammonia- 4 liters, lime- 1.5 kg, phosphorus- 800 grams, salt- 250 grams, salt peter- 100 grams, sulfur- 80 grams, fluorine- 7.5 grams, iron- 5, silicon- 3 grams and trace amounts of 15 other elements." Edward says and then he closes his book.

"What's that?" Rose asks.

"A list of ingredients for an average human adult body down to the very last specks of mineral in your eyelashes." I explain.

"And although science has broken it down, there has never been a successful attempt to bring someone back to life before. There's still something missing. Something scientists haven't been able to figure out in centuries of research. So what makes you think that that hack job priest can? There's no such thing as magic." Edward says.

"Well if magic isn't real, then you try bringing someone back to life!" Rose yells at him.

"In a matter of time, science will find an answer. Science is the answer to everything. Maybe you should put down that bible and pick up an alchemy book. Alchemists are the closest things to gods that there are." Edward said.

"You're not a god. Nothing close to it." Rose says.

"Well, neither is the sun. All it is is a mass of hydrogen. If you get too close, all you'll do is burn." Edward said to Rose.

I shake my head. _Oh, Edward. What have you done now?_

All of a sudden, I hear a huge clank.

Al's helmet was knocked off of his armor.

Rose gasps when she sees who did it. "Craig? What are you doing?" Rose asks him in terror.

"These people are enemies of God. We have to do this. If it gives you any comfort, we won't do anything to the girl." Craig says, pointing the gun at Edward.

All of a sudden, Al stands up behind Craig and says, "I don't think so, mister."

The guy spins around and gasps.

I take this as an opportunity. I grab Al's helmet and throw it at the guy's head. It bounces off with a loud thud.

"I got it! I got it!" Al says reaching for it.

Edward catches it and says, "No, I believe that I have it."

I laugh and Edward hands Al his helmet.

"STRIKE!" I brag with a huge grin.

"AH! He doesn't have a head?" Rose asks in panic.

"Yeah..." I say.

"That's Al!" Edward says in excitement.

"Please don't be scared Rose. That's just the way I am." Al says, looking at Rose.

Rose looks terrified. "You-you're not there!"

"It's true, I don't have a body." Al says sadly.

I hang my head.

"But I'm here. This is my punishment. For setting foot on immortal grounds, where mortals are not permitted. We made a mistake Rose. And now we're paying for it." Al adds.

Rose screams and runs away.

"Wait Rose!" I shout after her.

Rose ran down the stairs.

When we finally get down stairs, Rose is already standing there.

"There she is!" I shout.

"You wrestled with the darkness and you have prevailed. Thank you Rose, for bringing them in." The man that only could be Father Cornelo says.

"I knew a state alchemist would come here one day." Cornelo says.

"You knew we'd come after the stone!" Edward shouts.

"Ah, you mean this stone, young man?" Cornelo says pointing to his ring.

"I knew it! Alchemy without a transmutation circle! Completely ignoring the rules of equivalent exchange. It can only mean one thing!" Edward says.

"Yes, the Philosopher's Stone." Cornelo said.

"That's it, Edward. It's ours!" I whisper.

"Cough it up Cornelo. The stone belongs to us now. If you give it back maybe I won't tell the people of Liore what you've been doing." I say.

"What? Bringing them peace?" Cornelo says.

Cornelo goes on about some random crap.

I yawn. I notice that the walls are dusty.

_This place could use some help._

When Cornelo said 'military' Edward snapped.

"I don't care WHAT the military thinks! I am here for myself!" Edward says.

"So that's what this is about? You?" Rose asks Edward, shouting in the process.

"If you want this stone, you'll have to come get it." Cornelo says, summoning some sand, which comes flooding into the place where we are standing.

"You both of all people should appreciate this Edward. I'm sending out a spectacular beast." Cornelo said.

I get up and the beast is right in front of me.

"A camara!" Edward says, so gruffly that it sounds like growling.

The camara looks like it is a cross between a lion and a lizard.

The camara growls.

"Alright big fella. Wanna play?" I ask.

"Let's play!" Edward finishes.

We put our hands together and do alchemy without a transmutation circle.

Edward draw out a long spear.

I had transmuted a couple of daggers.

"Ho-how?" Cornelo stutters.

Edward hits the camara with his swords and leaves it to me.

I lunge at the huge camara and dig my daggers into it's back.

The camara recoils and bites my leg. My auto mail leg.

Cornelo laughs because he thinks that I am actually hurt. I chuckle to myself.

I kick the camara with my other foot. I use my daggers to slice at it's face but it scratches my auto mail arm.

All of a sudden, Cornelo sends his parrot flying at us. Only he's mad it much, much bigger.

Edward is distracted by it. He attacks it.

I am still fighting the camara. I finally kill it and go to help Edward.

Edward is cornered. I jump on the camara's back and stick my daggers right into it's spine.

It screeches in pain and falls down, dead.

"I- it's impossible! Your legs and arms, they got scratched and bitten... Unless... Your limbs are fake aren't they?" Cornelo says, angry with himself.

"Good observation, Cornelo." I say, smirking.

I take off my silver robe. Edward takes off his red one.

"See, Rose? This is what happens when you try to bring a human back to life!" I yell.

"Rose is this what you want?" Edward shouts at Rose.

Rose looks petrified. Rose looks at us in horror.

"Your a-arms... They're-they're like machines!" Rose says, stuttering.

"Ah. I see now. You tried to create human life and your bodies were taken to the other side!" Cornelo said in realization.

"Told ya, Rose. You get too close to the sun, all you do is burn." Edward said sadly.

Cornelo grinned in understanding. He looked like he was crazy. Then he yelled,"You three were crazy enough to find out for yourselves! You are the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I decided to update because this story had positive feedback so fast!  
**

**KITty KAT: Thanks! I can't reply to you personally 'cause you don't have an account. Thanks for the tip about Liore. I will go back and edit that. :)  
**

**Sky65: I will edit the chapters to make it easier to understand. :)  
**

**Jordyndur: Thanks! This story will be very long! :)  
**

**Keep on reviewing guys! I love you all!  
**

**Thanks to all of you that have reviewed/favorited/followed/subscribed this story. It warms my heart.  
**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any familiar characters. Or any songs that I may or may not put in here...  
**

**:)  
**

** l  
**

** l  
**

** l  
**

** l  
**

** * l *  
**

** Click this button and love it! Cause it loves you. :)  
**

** REVIEW! or I will be upset. -_-*  
**

**-Silvershine  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Fullmetal Alchemist: The Serenity Alchemist

Chapter 4

We glare at Cornelo for a very long time. I'm starting to get tired of looking at his ugly mug.

"Well that does answer the riddle. Why the military would give a kid" Edward sneers at the word 'kid', "such a stern name. _Fullmetal_. And I don't know where in the world you got the name 'Serenity Alchemist' you're not 'serene' at all!" Cornelo says. "What the worst thing is..." Cornelo continues, "is that you all did the worst kind of alchemy there is. The kind on human _souls._"

Cornelo grins.

We droop our heads because we know it's true.

_It's all my fault. My fault._

"You're all miserable little children, dabbling in human alchemy without knowing it's penalty! You stepped out of line!" Cornelo said with a smug grin on his face.

"You. Don't. Know. The. _Story._" I say through my teeth. Then I bite my lip so hard that soon I taste blood.

"Don't Courtney." Edward said.

I looked down at my fists. They were clenched and threatening to attack.

"But... we just wanted..." I drift off seeing images of Mom in my head. I can't stop the tear in my eye.

"We just wanted to see Mom's face again." Al finishes for me, his hand on my shoulder. I look up at him and smile in reassurance.

"To see her smile." I say, wiping the tear away from the corner of my eye.

"But you failed, didn't you?" Cornelo says, our heads down.

_All. My. Fault. _

"Yeah. I'd label that a failure." Edward says, his head still down. I look up at Edward. I can see the pain and regret all throughout his features.

_He must feel the same way._

"Al lost his body, Courtney and I lost a leg and an arm. I ignored every sign post because I was reckless and I wanted it bad enough. Rose this is what happens when you try to bring back what's dead." Edward said looking at Rose.

Rose gasps.

I am angry that all that she can do is gasp.

"Do you really wanna go through with that?" I yell, letting all of my anger out. "SAY SOMETHING!" I say, almost lunging for her. Al restrains me. "No! Let me go Al!" I yell, trying to get free.

"No. I won't let you do anything that you regret." Al says, firmly holding me in place.

I will myself to calm down.

_Deep breaths Courtney. In, out._

"Don't let them worry you Rose." Cornelo says, putting his hand on Rose's shoulder. "You've forgotten that I've been blessed with the Philosopher's Stone. Besides, I have more experience than these children did." He continues, smiling at Rose.

"Don't be stupid!" I spat at him.

"No matter what kind of powers you have, some things can't be done!" Edward yells at Cornelo.

_When did Edward get so... well, smart?_

Cornelo smirks at this and says, "Oh? And why are you so eager to get the stone? You want to beat the laws of equivalency as much as I do. And bring your _Mommy_ back!"

"Wrong holy man!" I yell at him. The delusional priest's face makes a confused look. "All we want is to get our bodies normal again!" I add, correcting him.

"You see, we don't lie about what's possible. We didn't start a cult!" Edward says with fire in his eyes.

Cornelo looks outraged.

"We will ask, one, more, time. Please give us the stone." Al says firmly and calmly.

Cornelo smirks. "You are damned, state alchemists. May the wrath of God fall upon your heads." Cornelo said, still smirking.

"Stop hiding behind all of that crap!" Edward and I yell at the same time. This religious crap makes me frustrated and angry.

"You get down here and we'll show you some _wrath_!" I yell, clenching my fists.

A red light flashes from behind the priest's back.

_What is he doing? Oh no!_

Cornelo pulls out a machine gun and yells,"SINNERS!" He shoots it. But what he didn't know was that Edward and I had summoned a huge stone wall to protect us.

When the smoke clears, Edward says, "That was a close one!"

I smirk. Father Cornelo's face is priceless. I chuckle to myself.

"Father Cornelo!" The guy from earlier shouts from behind us. This time he had a bunch of minions of Cornelo's behind him. "You?" The guy yells at Alphonse. The guy picks up his gun and shoots Al.

"This way!" Edward shouts as he runs toward a dark place.

"Idiot! You're heading toward a dead end!" Cornelo shouts and just from his voice, I can tell that he's smirking.

I decided to end his smirking by saying, "As I always say, 'If you can't find a door; make one!'" Edward and I use alchemy to make a huge metal door. I open it and we all run through the door, not knowing where we are going.

* * *

***Later in the town square***

"Why did they treat us like we are evil? If we wanted to steal the stone at any costs, we would have stolen it by now." Al says, crossing his arms.

_Who cares why they treated us like that? We just need the stone! __I don't care what those delusional priest people think of me._

All of a sudden, the loud speaker interrupts my inner monologue. "Attention Citizens of Liore. Tonight three non-believers tried to take Father Cornelo's life. Two are short and blonde, the other in a body of armor." We look at each other in panic. "We ask you to stay in your homes. Please take all necessary precautions." The loud speaker finishes.

"Shit!" I shouted, scrambling at where to go.

We get surrounded by angry citizens."That's them boys; No doubt about it. The short newcomer, the angry looking female, and the tinman." The man says, practically throwing daggers at us.

_Angry looking? I'm not angry looking._

"Tinman?" Al echoes in disbelief.

"Who you callin' a mousy little pipsqueak?" Edward exaggerates, looking furious.

"Nobody said that so back off!" The same guy said. "We've got more important things to settle." He adds.

"Why did you attack Cornelo?"

"Yeah, we trusted you. You made us think that you were the good guys!"

_Bleh. Too many questions!_

"Look. I didn't ask you to trust me!" Edward shouts, silencing the crowd.

Then they start asking more random questions and shouting random insults until, I'd finally had enough.

"Shut up!" I shout. They shut up. "Look, people, this Cornelo guy has been lying to you all! He's just been using Alchemy!" I add, shouting even louder.

"LIAR!" I hear Rose's voice shout. The people in the crowd separate so that we can see her. "Just now, my boyfriend talked to me. Father Cornelo is bringing me back."

"You mean Kane who we lost in the accident? He was a good kid! Good for you Rose!" One guy in the crowd congratulated her.

_Really? No not really. Nobody can bring anyone back from the dead! Can they?_

"There. You see? And he's not the first. Many others have been brought back." A woman said, her voice full of triumphs. The crowd agrees.

"Has anybody actually seen these people up close before? Cause I heard that they split town and never came back!" I scream loosing my temper.

All of a sudden, the sun god statues started moving and surrounding us. Al gets struck in his armor and he falls down.

"AL!" I scream. Edward gets knocked down, he's out cold.

"EDWARD! AL!" I shout. "What about the girl?" One of the guards ask.

"Father Cornelo wants her arrested. He says that we can't hurt her."

I am tied up and picked up. "EDWARD! ALPHONSE! DON'T TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!" I shout.

"Don't worry, little girl," The guy says gagging me. "Father Cornelo has great plans for you."

I scream through the gag they put in my mouth.

* * *

Edward POV

We are taken by force to where Cornelo is waiting for us. Cornelo eyes my pocket watch. He pulls it off.

"Hey! Give that back!" I shout.

"So this is a watch of a state alchemist. I heard that it amplifies your alchemy. So now that I have this, I believe that you'll be pretty harmless." Cornelo says, stuffing the watch into his pocket.

"WHERE'S COURTNEY?" I shout.

"I have... special plans for her." Cornelo says, evilly.

"You bastard!" I scream.

* * *

Courtney POV

"CORNELO!" I bellow. I am not gagged anymore but I am still tied up.

I hate being tied up; it makes me feel vulnerable.

The door opens.

It's Rose.

"Hey, Rose. Have you seen Edward? I'm worried about him." I say, hanging my head.

She sets my food down and says, "Yes I have. He is in jail just like he deserved to be."

My blood boils.

"You naive BITCH! You don't know Ed or Alphonse and you certainly don't know me! You don't know what Edward deserves! You don't know anything!" I scream at her.

Rose has a tear running out of her eyes. She runs out of the room like the coward she is.

I hear Cornelo's and Edward's voice echoing all throughout Liore.

_Yes! He did it!  
_

The guards let me go out of shock.

By the time I get there, the fight is over.

"Damn! I miss everything!"

* * *

***Later***

"Just another wild goose chase! And here I thought that we could get you back to normal, Al." I say to Al.

Al looks down at me. "No sister. You and Ed will be the first we fix." Al says.

I sigh.

"There's nothing left to do but start from scratch again." Edward says sadly.

"Oh I can just see Roy's face. It'll be all disappointment, smirking, and sarcasm." I say, groaning.

"You never should've come here!" Rose shouts. "Father Cornelo gave us hope. What right did you have to take it away?"

"So you are saying that we should have let him deceive your people for the rest of your miserable lives?" I yell.

"Well, why not?" Rose yells back. "What do I have to live for now that all hope is gone? Tell me that Courtney!"

I turn away from Rose.

"I can't tell you what to do Rose. You must find your own path. You have 2 good legs, get up and use them." Edward says, walking away.

I follow him.

"Brother and sister were just trying to help. They just... don't know how to very well." Al says to Rose.

"Just go away."

"You can still have hope Rose. I do." Al says.

Then we walk away hoping to never see Liore again.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I decided to update. :)  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Fullmetal Alchemist: The Serenity Alchemist

Chapter 5

(Courtney's POV)

***At the library in Central not long after Liore***

"There aren't any more books about the Philosopher's Stone!" I say, frustrated with the lack of information and leads. I put my hand on my forehead.

_What are we going to do now? We haven't even reported to Mustang yet. I can imagine his smug face and the sarcasm. Oh the_ **sarcasm**! _I can hardly bear it!_

"Just shoot me in the head!" I say, probably exaggerating a little bit.

We were in the library in Central looking for more leads for the Philosopher's Stone.

_Ugh! We'll never find anything!_

"I still can't believe that Cornelo's stone was a fake!" Al says, sounding frustrated.

"Well, I'm not really surprised. He was a lying bastard after all." I say.

I notice that Edward is unusually silent.

"But we're out of leads again!" Al complained.

"What's wrong, Ed-wad?" I ask Edward, completely joking with him.

"I think that I'm just going to scream my ears off." Edward says, sighing.

Al picks up an old book and says,"Hey brother, sister. 'Introduction to Alchemy'! Takes ya back, doesn't it?"

"Yup." Edward says, completely ignoring what Al just said.

"Ugh, I guess." I say, picking up the book.

I flip through the pages. I feel the memories rush back to me.

**_*Years Earlier* (Edward-8, Courtney-8, Alphonse-7)_**

**_(Author's Note: Hey, guys, I'm sorry that I didn't mention this earlier but Edward and Courtney are twins. SO Sorry! Forgive me? O.o)  
_**

_"See, look! This line goes there and this line goes here." Edward says, drawing a transmutation circle.  
_

_"Hey! I'm bored!" Winry, the little twat, said.  
_

_"One more second Winry!" Al says, smiling at Winry.  
_

_I roll my eyes. Why are they so nice to Winry? She is so annoying!  
_

_"Okay, we're done!" I say, proudly puffing out my chest. We stand back and admire the circle.  
_

_"What do you think Winry?" Edward asks Winry.  
_

_"I think that it's a lousy present!" Winry says.  
_

_I roll my eyes. She is so unappreciative!  
_

_"That's not the present! The present is what we make!" Edward says, excitedly bouncing in place.  
_

_We all three get a fist-full of sand and drop it into the middle of the circle.  
_

_We press down and will it to change to a doll. A golden light flashes.  
_

_Winry watches the sand cautiously. It rises up slowly and looks like a dead person.  
_

_Winry screams and starts to cry.  
_

_What? It's just a doll!  
_

_Edward and Al go comfort the baby.  
_

That was our first time using alchemy.

* * *

_We were sitting outside of Winry's house, still hearing her cries._

_Edward and Al look upset. I don't like it when they're upset.  
_

_I comfort them.  
_

_We hear someone walking towards us. I smile when I see that it's Momma.  
_

_She is here to walk us home.  
_

_On the way home, she asks us,"Okay kids, no secrets. When did your Dad teach you alchemy?"  
_

_"How can we learn from someone who's never there?" I ask her, really annoyed that she assumed that Dad taught us.  
_

_"We learned it from his book!" Al says proudly.  
_

_"And you can really understand it?" Mom asks, sounding impressed.  
_

_"Yeah, more or less." We all say in unison.  
_

_"So are you upset at us?" Edward asks.  
_

_Mom looked surprised. "What for using alchemy? No Ed, I'm proud!"  
_

_We all grin at one another.  
_

_When we get back to the house, Mom says that we can read the books in Dad's library.  
_

_She guides us to his study, smiling.  
_

_"Now remember to thank your dad when he gets back, and don't damage anything and put everything back where you found it!" Mom says.  
_

_"We will." I say sweetly.  
_

_We run into Dad's study, excitement tingling in our small bodies.  
_

_We sprint towards the book shelf.  
_

_"THERE THEY ARE!" I shout.  
_

_"No you can't have that before me!" Edward says, tackling me.  
_

_All of a sudden, we hear a big 'BOOM!'. The book shelf had fallen on us.  
_

* * *

_We run up to where Mom was hanging up the laundry.  
_

_"Mom!" I said, running up to her.  
_

_"What have we got here?" Mom asks.  
_

_"Brother and sister made them. Aren't they cool? I all I can make is this one." Al says, looking sad while holding up his sculpture.  
_

_"Well I think that they are all gorgeous!" Mom says, pride in her voice. "You are definitely are his kids, no doubt about it!" Mom adds, praising us.  
_

_We grin at one another.  
_

_"Mom? Do you think Dad would be proud too?" Al asks, his eyes sad.  
_

_Ed, Mom, and I froze.  
_

_Mom sobers up and says,"Yes. And when he comes home, he will tell you so." Mom taps Al lightly on the nose.  
_

_I've got to get out of here, I've got to get out of here.  
_

_"Mom, I'm going to Noah's!" I say, running out of the house.  
_

_"And I'm going to Winry's!" Ed shouts, running along side me.  
_

_"Brother, sister, wait!" Al shouts, running after us.  
_

* * *

_***Later***  
_

_"Brother, sister? Why are you guys so mad at daddy all the time? Do you hate him?" Al asks, his golden eyes curious.  
_

_"C'mon, why do you think?" I say, getting annoyed.  
_

_"We can't really say that we hate him; we don't remember him enough." Ed starts for me.  
_

_"But when Momma thinks of him; she gets sad. That's reason enough to not like him." I say bitterly.  
_

_"I guess you're right." Al says sadly.  
_

_I hug him and pat his back.  
_

_I help him get up.  
_

_"C'mon. Let's go show Winry the figure." Ed says, smiling.  
_

* * *

_"Wh-what do you mean dead?" I ask Winry, who was crying her eyes out.  
_

_"Don't be stupid, Courtney! They're dead! My mom and Dad are dead!" Winry says, sending me a glare.  
_

_"Huh? B-but how? I thought that they were just doctors!" Edward says, looking panicked.  
_

_"They went to be surgeons in Ishbal!" Winry says, sobbing.  
_

_Al approaches Winry. He sets his sculpture down where Winry was crying.  
_

_"Winry? Our Dad is gone and we manage just fine..."  
_

_"Shut up you idiot!" Winry screams, knocking down Al's figure.  
_

_My blood boils.  
_

_"Your dad just ran off; My parents are both dead! They can't ever come back!" Winry shouts in Al's face.  
_

_"Not necessarily." Ed says. "I read it in a book once..."  
_

_Great another book theory.   
_

_I ignore Ed for a while.  
_

_Then Pinako says,"Stop that! There will be none of that nonsense in this house!"  
_

_"Backwards old bat." I murmured.  
_

_All of a sudden, there are wrenches flying around everywhere.  
_

_We sprint out of that house before you can say 'alchemy'.  
_

_We run home, crying, into Mom's arms.  
_

* * *

_(Edward- 10, Courtney- 10, Al- 9)  
_

_We are sitting in front of Mom's grave.  
_

_Why did she have to die?  
_

_"Sister?" Al's scared voice said, sounding so small.  
_

_"Yes?"  
_

_"I'm hungry, and cold too. What are we going to do without Mom?" Al asks me, like I know the answers to every puzzle in the world.  
_

_"I don't know Al. I don't know." I say, shaking my head sadly.  
_

* * *

_Al POV  
_

_"W-what?"  
_

_I get up.  
_

_"What is this?" I ask, looking at my hands.  
_

_I hear two moans of pain.  
_

_What I say when I looked over was a pure nightmare.  
_

_"Courtney? Ed?" I whimper.  
_

_Both are missing an arm and leg.  
_

_Courtney looks at me.  
_

_"Alphonse... I'm... so... glad... you're okay." She gasps out and then she passes out.  
_

_"COURTNEY!"  
_

_"Al... I'm...so...sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Ed repeats over and over again.  
_

_"Brother? What happened to you? What happened to sister? What happened to ME?" I say, in panic.  
_

_"There wasn't much time." Ed gasped out. "I used our mingled blood to draw a transmutation circle on the old armor. I used my right arm as material. It was... it was to attach your soul to the armor. Courtney helped." Ed said, obviously in pain.  
_

_"What about Mom?"  
_

_"You should look... It... wasn't human..."  
_

_I look over to where the trail of blood leads.  
_

_In the place where my mother is supposed to be; was a monster.  
_

_It wasn't mom... It wasn't even human.  
_

_"I don't understand Ed... All of the equations and theorems seemed right..."  
_

_"It wasn't... the theorems... It was us.." Ed says, gasping. Then he passes out.  
_

* * *

_I carry my siblings to Winry's house.  
_

_I open the door.  
_

_"Please... help them... they're going to bleed to death." I whimper.  
_

_Winry gasps,"Al? Is that you?"  
_

_They set Courtney and Ed on beds right next to each other. Both of the women tended to their wounds and bandaged them up real tight.  
_

_"We didn't even know that you guys were back from training... How did this happen?" Winry says, frowning.  
_

_"Obviously it's a product of mischief. You kids tried to bring your mother back didn't you?" Pinako said, sounding infuriated.  
_

_"Well that explains it." I hear a voice say.  
_

_I turn around to see a man with black hair and cruel black eyes standing in the doorway._

_"A human transmutation. I've never seen such a furious reaction before.." He closes the front door. "Pardon me." He says, holding up a watch.  
_

_"A state alchemist?" I ask in confusion.  
_

_"What are you doing here? Can't you see that these kids are hurt?" Pinako screeches.  
_

_"Take it easy ma'am. I'm just checking the mail." The state alchemist says, holding up a letter.  
_

_"One of our letters?" Courtney gasps, sounding exhausted.  
_

_"Does that mean that you know where Dad is?"  
_

_"I only wish kid. We've been tracking Hoenheim for years, and only still kicking up dirt."  
_

_"Well, if you didn't have any information, then why did you travel here?"  
_

_"Let's call it... intuition. Whatever it was, I am glad I came. If these kids can try human alchemy and survive, their dad just dropped onto my priority list." The man says, looking straight at Courtney._

_Courtney tilts her head.  
_

_"I want you out of this house immediately. I've had enough lives ruined by the military." Pinako says.  
_

_The man starts to leave but Courtney says, "Wait. What's your name? I... have to... know." She gasps for air.  
_

_"Name's Roy Mustang. Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. Come up and see me in Central sometime." Roy says, leaving the house.  
_

* * *

_"There's money in the closet in my house.." Ed says.  
_

_"I'm sure it's safe. We have more important things to worry about."  
_

_"No... I want you to take it as payment... for auto mail for Courtney and myself. We have a long journey ahead of us and we can't do it dragging a couple of stubs around." Ed says.  
_

_Ed and I expressed that we wanted to become state alchemists. They argued back and forth but Ed won.  
_

* * *

_*Months later*  
_

_"Brother, sister? Are you really sure about becoming state alchemists?"  
_

_"Yes."  
_

_"We wanted to see this 'Mustang' guy and see if we have a shot." Ed says.  
_

_"Don't guys." Al says.  
_

_"We've made up our minds." I say.  
_

_"Then I will too." Al says.  
_

_"No, Al. You can't." I say, glaring at him.  
_

_"No. _I'll _become state alchemist and then _I'll_ find a way for you guys to get you guys' bodies back. That way, you two_ _don't have to go do the things that you say you do." Al says, being stubborn._

_"That's not your burden." I say, darkly.  
_

_"Why not? It was my fault. I had the feeling so I should've stopped you!" Al says.  
_

_I push Al. "You've got NO place feeling sorry for Edward and I." I say firmly.  
_

_"But Courtney-"  
_

_"No, Al. This is our burden. Not yours."  
_

_"Okay, fine. But I'm coming with you."  
_

_"Why's that?" Ed and I say in unison.  
_

_"Because you both are no good without me. You just turn into jerks."  
_

_"Thanks for the endorsement." I say, sighing.  
_

_"But seriously. We are all we've got now. We have to stick together." Al says.  
_

_"Forever." I say.  
_

_"Forever." We all agree.  
_

* * *

__Even though we are trying to restore our bodies; it was still human alchemy we were after.

A forbidden science.

If we failed next time, there would probably be nothing left of us. We didn't know what the future would hold but we knew one thing; there was no turning back.

So, on the day we left, we burned down the family home and all of the familiar things inside it.

_Because some memories, aren't meant to leave traces._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**What did you think?  
**

**Be honest.  
**

**Reviewer of the week:  
**

**Jordyndurr  
**

**(Sorry if I spelt it wrong)  
**

**:)  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fullmetal Alchemist: The Serenity Alchemist**

**Chapter 6**

**Courtney Elric POV**

We left on the train that very day. I was sitting next to Edward.

"Al? You're okay with this right?" Edward asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean leaving. You dont have any regrets, do you?" Edward asked. I look away. "There's no turning back now." Al says. "'Sides we all know that you will miss home more than any of us." Al adds. I giggle at that.

"Good riddance, that's what I say!" I said jokingly. "Guess who's on their way to becoming a state alchemist? Me that's who!" Edward boasts.

"Me too!" I say, wanting to be included.

Edward groans. "Courtney, I dont think that you should become one. I can't risk losing you." Edward said.

"Awe... Eddie cares!" I joke. "Look Edward, there is nothing, and I repeat, nothing that you can do to make me change my mind! I know that you care, but I am a big girl now. I can take care of myself." I say determinedly.

"Fine." Edward mutters.

"Hey what about me?" Alphonse asks, waving his huge armor arms.

"Nope." I say.

"But-"

"No buts." I say dismissively.

Al sighs. "I just wanted to help..."

"Trust me; you'll probably be better off." I say.

—

Edward is on the phone. Al is looking at some rolls.

"Let's see... These smell good..." Al says.

I try to tune into what Edward is saying.

Pause. "Edward Elric reporting at the station sir!" Edward said.

I giggle. Edward looks stiffer than a pole right now.

"We are boarding the 9:30 train for Central." Edward said.

Pause.

"Yes. But we got here a bit late because we had a detour. I think it's already leaving."

Pause.

"But why does it matter?" Edward asks.

Why does what matter? I thought.

Edward pulls the phone away from him and I hear someone shout, "JUST TAKE IT OR GO HOME!"

Edward hangs up. A train whistles.

"Hey Al! Court! Boarding time!" Edward shouted, running toward the train.

Al is holding a bag of rolls. "Now?"

We run toward Edward. "Change of plans. COME ON!" Edward shouts.

We sprint towards the train as it drives off and we jump onto it.

Out of breath, I pull myself onto the train; right after Edward had gotten on.

Edward led the way as we walked through the train and found a compartment to sit in.

"Mmmmmm ROLLS!" I say, grabbing one and taking a huge bite out of it.

"Mmmm… I can't get a solid read on this 'Mustang' character yet…" Edward said, his mouth stuffed with roll. "What kind of guy do you think he is?"

A little girl peeks out from behind Edward's back. Al waves at her nervously. I giggle and wave too.

The girl squeaks and pops back down. Ed looks behind him and sees nothing.

Al sighs and hangs his head. "Sister? Am I scary?"

"Puh-lease! You're just a big ol' teddy bear!" I say, nudging him.

_"Look mommy he's strange..."_

_"Strange? It's not nice to say things like that Mary."_

_"But look at him! He must like armor a lot to wear that!"_

The little girl eventually stood up and waves at Al.

Edward smiles and I giggle. "There. See Al? She's not scared of you. She likes you right?" I say, glancing at the little girl.

She nods. Then she stares at mine and Edward's automails.

Edward pulls up his sleeves and says, "Cooler than skin huh?"

She giggles and nods.

I smile at her.

"You're so pretty!" She says.

"You're pretty too!" I say.

She grins.

A guy runs over to us and says, "He's right there are people with him. And… they are small."

Oh shiiiiit. Edward!

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY ALL THAT YOU CAN ONLY SEE HIM WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS YOU JERK!"

I giggle. Poor guy…

"Relax kid! The Colonel said it! I was only repeating…" The guy said, putting his hands up in defense.

Then two guys stand up behind him and pull out guns.

The guy pulled out his own gun.

I gasp. One of the guys knock out the guy with the butt of his gun.

Everyone on the train gasps. They all stand up and stare in horror.

"No heroes today. Everybody shut up and get your arms above your heads! Or say hello to a bullet."

Everyone does as instructed. We hear gun shots in the background.

The men see Al and head towards us, guns pointed.

"Brother?" Al says, panicking.

"Don't worry."

"Helmet off." One guy said. "C'mon take it off!"

"LOOK!" Edward shouts.

They look away and Edward tackles one man. I follow his lead and tackle the other one.

Al uses his fists and knocks them both out.

We all look at each other in triumph.

"You dumbasses! What are we supposed to do now? Don't you think they'll notice that two of their men are missing? What's going to happen to us then? They'll want retribution! We wouldn't have gotten hurt if we had just cooperated until we got to Central! What were you thinking?!"

"What do we do next?" Al asks.

"I didn't plan that far." Edward answers honestly.

I smack him on the head. "Idiot!"

I lean down and grab both men's guns.

"Let's start it boys." I say.

"Right." Al says.

"Wait! Over here!" A tied-up guy says. It's the guy from earlier.

I run over to him and untie him. "Are you okay sir?"

"How embarrassing… Who are you guys? Freelancers?" He asks.

"Just three old-fashioned alchemists." Edward says to him.

"You don't say… I'm Fullman; state warrant officer."

I smile. "A soldier huh? You don't look like one."

"Hehehe well there's a reason for that. Well there's a reason for that. We've got a special passenger on board; you know, the front car kind." Fullman says.

I gasp. "So that's why those guys are here, isn't it?" I ask.

Fullman nods.

Edward growls. "And they've decided to take us down with them… Al, Courtney and I are going up top to throw a surprise party. You go with him for a while. Below."

"Yeah. Okay." Al says, sounding unsure.

Edward jumps on top of the train first. Then I follow. The wind is blowing my long golden hair everywhere. It annoys me so much that I wish I had put it up.

The clouds are whizzing past us as the train rushes forward across the tracks.

We start running across the top of the train. We're still running when I see a tree branch. "EDWARD WATCH OUT! TREE BRANCH!"

Edward doesn't duck in time. "SHIT!" I shout, not seeing him. "EDWARD!"

"Don't worry sister, I'm okay. General Hughes caught me." I hear Edward shout.

I sigh in relief.

They get back on the train and we keep on walking.

"Thanks for saving my bonehead of a brother." I say.

"Courtney Elric right?"

I nod.

"Mustang told me about you."

I nod once more.

We get to where the enemies are located. Hughes jumps in and stabs one guys in the hand.

"Wha-?"

Then Edward kicks the guy in the head, knocking him out.

I jump into the car after them.

We try to go back onto the top of the train, but Edward is spotted.

"Ah! A sitting duck!" He says, shooting at Edward.

"Are you okay?" Hughes asks Edward.

Edward nods and draws a transmutation circle on the side of the train.

He uses alchemy to make a cannon.

"What the-?"

Edward and I get on the top of the train.

Edward fires the cannon at the guy.

"HEY YOU! DON'T MESS WITH THAT TENDOR! IT'S THE LIFE OF THE TRAIN!" The conductor shouted.

"Right. SORRY!" I shouted back.

* * *

**This chapter could've been longer, but then it wouldn't have been here as fast. ;) **

**Sorry for the delay... **

**This chapter was for k4mi...**

**REIVEW! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fullmetal Alchemist: The Serenity Alchemist**

**Chapter 7**

**Courtney Elric POV**

Edward had decided to use alchemy for his brilliant plan. He talks into this thing he made, like a device that he speaks through.

When the attackers didn't cooperate, he made a canon. A water cannon.

I laughed as water came out of the cannon, soaking the men.

Their screaming made me laugh even more.

I heard loud punching. "Before I finish the general off, I'll take care of you.." The guy said.

"Now!" I mouthed to Edward.

"Me first!" Edward shouted, jumping from the top of the train onto the man.

I jumped into the train after him.

"2 auto-mailers. Go figure. Well, not counting my sister."

"You little brat!" The man said.

Edward sneered. "You're going to pay for that 'brat' comment."

"You're just like me!" The man said cruelly.

Edward's eyes sparkled with hate and crushed the man's automail arm into pieces.

"I am nothing like you!" Edward spat.

The guy fell back into Al's arms. Al used his signature 'knockout' punch and the guy is soon out cold.

"NICE!" I laugh, fist-bumping Al.

Edward sighed in relief and gave Al a 'thumbs up'.

Hughes simply chuckled and said, "Well good grief. That was something different."

I giggled. "It always is with us."

* * *

We eventually arrive at Central City safely. The attackers from the train were tied up to where they couldn't hurt anyone.

A tall pale man with a blue uniform walked up to the lead attacker.

"I ask you to kill no one. And it turns out that you did as I asked." The blacked-haired man in the uniform said.

I blinked, recognizing him from somewhere. But from where?

"You must be Mustang." The leader said, smirking.

The in an instant, he breaks his rope and attacked the man called Mustang.

Mustang simply smirked and snapped his fingers.

Al squeaked in surprise as a quick flash fell across the leader as his skin was turned charcoal black, as if he had been burned.

"I controlled myself," Mustang said. "The skin damage isn't as bad as it feels." A smirk came upon Mustang's face.

"You can call me Mustang or just Lieutenant Colonel," Mustang started, "Now you can call me the Flame Alchemist. Whatever you do, remember the pain."

I giggled at that. I then felt Edward smack me.

"Ow!" I squeaked.

"So he's Mustang." Edward said, ignoring my squeak.

As Edward's curious expression turned into anger, I screamed, "EDWARD!"

I ran after him as he ran over to Mustang.

"**You knew! That's why you made us take that train! You put my sister at risk on PURPOSE!**" Edward shouted.

I glared at Edward and smacked him on the head. "I can take care of myself!" I snapped.

My eyes snapped over to Mustang as I heard his laugh.

"C'mon Edward. You both should focus on the good news here." He said.

I stared at him with my eyebrow's raised.

"The general heard about your exploit of saving the train. He agreed to make a special exception. He's willing to let you and your sister take the state alchemy exam. You'll both be the talk of the military!" Mustang said.

"Exception?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Edward finally blew up. "**BUT YOU SAID THAT WE COULD ALWAYS TAKE THE EXAM! THAT'S WHY I DRAGGED MY SISTER AND MY BROTHER ACROSS THE WHOLE DAMN COUNTRY!**" He yelled, his face red from all the air he had used.

Mustang chuckled. "Be realistic kid. The state's never let a kid take the exam before. But I guess luck's on your side. Good thing you took that earlier train hm?"

I looked over at Edward and covered his mouth before he could say anything stupid.

"Yup." I said simply.

Mustang laughed. "Your sister is smart kid."

"You know it!" I smirked.

Then my smirk faultered as I recognized him. "You—you're that guy that came to my house... years ago." I stated.

"Yup." Mustang said, "And you're that short little girl with the missing arm and leg. Haven't grown much have you?"

Edward clenched his fists. He had always gotten mad at people when they insulted me.

"Edward. It's all fine." I said, just wanting to calm him down.

I watched as he slowly calmed down, taking a breath.

"Interesting.." Mustang said, staring at me. "We should continue this in my office.

-In Mustang's Office-

Riza Hawkeye stood in the corner next to the door while Mustang sat at his desk.

I sat on his desk casually while Edward glared at me as if telling me to get off. I simply stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sit." Mustang said, gesturing toward some chairs.

Edward sat in the chair tensely while I kept sitting on Mustang's desk like it was the most comfortable place in the world.

Mustang raised an eyebrow at me for a second before speaking.

"Blondie, I think you may have a special power." He stated.

I raised my eyebrow suspiciously. "What?"

"Listen. Earlier when I insulted you, Edward over there looked ready to kill me." Mustang said.

"So?" I asked, "What's your point?"

"The only thing you said. The ONLY thing you said was 'It's all fine' and he just... calmed down. Like nothing happened. Watch this." Mustang said, throwing a pen at Edward.

It hit Edward's head with a 'thump' before it fell to the ground.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BASTARD?!" Edward shouted.

He soon calmed down as soon as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Edward... S'kay. It was just a stupid test." Courtney said quietly.

Mustang raised one eyebrow, as if proving a point.

"So..?" I asked.

Mustang look like he had finally had enough. "You can manipulate emotions!" He shouted.

"DUDE CHILL!" I shouted.

I blinked as Mustang calmed, leaning back against his seat.

"Oh. You're right." I said.

"You would be a very powerful state alchemist." Mustang stated.

I smirked. "CORRECTION! I _will_be a powerful state alchemist."

Mustang chuckled. "You smartass. I will enjoy working with you."

I grabbed his hand and shook it. "Right back at ya Roy!"

Mustang frowned at the use of his first name.

"And now onto more important matters.."

* * *

**A new chapter is up! YAYYYY!**

**lol Sorry for the long wait guys; I've been so busy! But... at least I've gotten it up right?**

**Review if you loved it**

**Review if you hated it..**

**Edward: REVIEW ANYWAYS OR I WILL STAB YOU**

**O_O**


End file.
